Bite
by zhaErza
Summary: Karin melotot, ia sudah kesal dan naik darah, tapi Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah tak sudi. "Cepat Gigit! "


Bite

 _By_ : **zhaErza**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

 _._

 _._

 _._

Agin bertiup dan terasa dingin, namun sepertinya bagi lelaki remaja di kelompok Taka, hal itu sama sekali tak membuat dirinya bergerak dari sebilah batu dan ikut mendekat di api unggun seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain. Bunyi hewan malam sesekali menemani waktunya yang sunyi, ditambah lagi, gemerisik dari daun-daun yang bersingguhan pun seperti tak mau kalah.

Jarak cukup berjauhan dari para anggota yang lain, membuat Sasuke dapat mengasingkan diri sejenak, namun sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini karena ia mendengar adanya suara langkah yang datang mendekat.

Udara sepertinya tak mau main-main, walau kantung tidur sudah membungkus tubuhnya, gadis berambut _crimson_ itu tetap saja merasa kedinginan. Membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

Mendudukkan diri, Karin mulai mengambil kacamata dan memakainya, ia sedikit mengerutkan alis ketika tidak merasakan kehadiran ketua tim mereka.

"Ke mana lagi dia?"

Karin membuka resleting kantung dan mengambil jubahnya, gadis itu lalu memakai sebagai penghalang udara malam yang menusuk kulit, tak lupa jubah hitam yang teronggok di atas rerumputan itu pun ia ambil, siapa tahu sang lelaki sudi untuk menerima salah satu kepeduliannya ini.

Mencoba mencari dengan cakra, Karin menemukan Sasuke di sebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari kumpulan mereka membuat api unggun, tempat yang dekat dengan danau yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan, banyak batu-batu besar yang ada di bibir danau, dan Karin melihat seorang lelaki sedang terduduk sambil menatap rembulan yang bersinar penuh.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, ia tetap tidak mengacuhkan sang rekan yang kian mendekat dan mencampakkan sesuatu yang disadarinya sebagai jubah hitam yang tadi ditinggalkannya.

"Setidaknya, kau harus menjaga dirimu. Kalau kauingat, kau terluka parah setelah melawan _Jinchuriki_ ekor delapan."

Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, namun Karin menyadari kalau Sasuke segera memakai jubahnya dan menuruti himbawannya.

Tak ada yang dikatakan Karin setelahnya, gadis itu hanya mendekat dan ikut duduk di dekat batu yang menampung berat badan Sasuke. Sekilas, dari terang rembulan Karin bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang murung dan seperti menerawangkan entah apa. Karin jelas paham, kalau Sasuke sangat menyesal ketika ia membunuh satu-satunya anggota keluarganya yang tersisa. Lelaki yang duduk terdiam di sampingnya ini bahkan menangis di depan bibir pantai dan senja. Sangat menyedihkan ketika menyaksikan pujaan hatimu sedang terluka hatinya seperti itu.

"Apa kau sedang mengingat hal yang memilukan dalam hidup?" Karin mulai berbicara sendiri, ia menyeringai sedih. "Aku juga terkadang begitu, kadang aku berpikir kenapa kita hidup di dunia yang seperti ini?" Karin menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang bergeming.

Tak terdengar acuhan dari Sasuke, namun lelaki itu seperti terbatuk-batuk. Darah terlihat mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kau memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya," ucapan Karin agak terkejut dan memeriksa aliran chakra Sasuke.

Lengan bajunya yang panjang langsung digulung, ia pun menyerukan agar ketua tim Taka segera menggigit lengannya seperti biasa saat lelaki itu terlukan. Namun, Sasuke tak melakukan itu, laki-laki Uchiha kini hanya menatap Karin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Cepatlah, kau harus segera memulihkan kondisimu!" Karin mulai kesal, dan naik darah karena melihat Sasuke yang seperti enggan. Padahal ia sudah berbaik hati ingin menyembuhkan, apalagi sekarang ia sudah berjanji kalau hanya akan digigit oleh Sasuke seorang.

"Hei, Sasuke- _kun_! Aku melakukan ini, bukan karena aku peduli, tapi ini demi kebaikan tim kita, kau harus selalu sehat untuk bisa terus menjadi ketua tim. Jadi, cepatlah gigit!" Karin sudah melotot, ia menurunkan segera uluran tangannya dan lengan bajunya, kemudian bersiap pergi, namun berlum sempat bergerak untuk berdiri dari batu, tangannya ditahan Sasuke yang sekarang menariknya untuk kembali duduk dan mendekat. Laki-laki itu lalu menekankan bibirnya ke arah bibir Karin, gadis berambut merah yang terus saja mengomel dan berkata sumpah serapah pun kontan terdiam, ia terkejut setengah mati.

Belum lagi, Sasuke kini mengigit bibirnya dan menghisap cakra Karin guna menyembuhkan luka yang masih belum sembuh juga. Ketika melepaskan, bunyi kecupan terdengar jelas beriringan dengan jangkrik dan hewan malam yang melolong.

"K-kkau ... kau."

"Diamlah, cerewet."

Sasuke kembali mencium Karin, dan meletakkan bahu yang lebih mungil itu untuk berbaring ke atas batu, menjadikan dirinya yang berada di atas tubuh gadis berambut _crimson_ , dan mendominasi perlakuan yang sedang membuai rekan tim Taka yang dipimpinnya.

"Ah!" Sasuke menyeringai dalam cumbuan bibirnya di dalam mulut Karin, ia terus menyesap dan menghabisi apa saja yang bisa didapatnya di dalam ronga basah itu, mengadu lidah dengan gigi-gigi putih Karin, membuat gadis itu kesusahan bernapas dan hanya bisa mengeluh sambil meremas rambut hitam yang terlihat berkilau karena rembulan.

Memberikan jeda kepada sang gadis, bibirnya turun dan mengeksplorasi tulang rahan dan dagu Karin, mengigit dan menjilatinya, juga mengisap-hisan urat nadi yang tercetak jelas di lehernya dan meninggalkan ruam-ruam kemerahan di sana, sedang Karin hanya bisa menyebutkan namanya.

Hingga malam kian melarut dan aktivitas itu terus berlanjut dengan desah napas dan erangan yang semakin menjadi, bulan purnama dan hewan malan pun dengan senang hati menjadi saksi bisu dari rekan satu tim yang terus memadu kasih.

.

.

.

The End

Erza Note:

Yeeee SasuKarin lagi, nanti pengennya buat Sasuke yang nakal dan Karin yang Tsundere hehehe. Pasti gemesin banget interaksi kedua oran gini.

Ah, fic canon lama gak nyentuh, settingnya setelah melawan Jinchuriki Killer Bee dan saat perjalanan menuju Konoha sebelum dihadang Obito untuk nyerang pertemuan lima Kage.

Ahahah ... nanti buat lagi lah yang setting canon, nyehehhe.

Ok, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,

zhaErza


End file.
